The Falling Star
by LasagnaLover
Summary: It was only supposed to be a boring world meeting day. Until that is one of the worst terrorist attacks in American history. Will America survive! /tribute to those who died in the world trade centers, on the planes, and the people that crashed the plane in Philadelphia/ T for slight cursing in second chapter.
1. Twin Towers pt1

Nobody had predicted this outcome. Nobody saw it coming.

The morning had started off so normal, America got up, got changed, ate breakfast, and went on his way to the world meeting. Just another boring world meeting.

When he arrived there everything seemed as it should of. Chaos. America sat down next to his brother Canada, "Hey there bro!" He greeted but something seemed off. It was not full of his usual cheer or obnoxious attitude. It felt, tired.

"Brother is something wrong?" America shook his head, sure he had a rough morning but he was fine. Or so he thought. The room had started to quiet down, Germany must have had a mental breakdown. America couldn't blame him, these meetings were always so chaotic. No one really knew it but America hid behind a mask, didn't let others see his true emotions. He was smart, smarter (why was he a world power, du!) then most people or nations believed him to be. After about 200-300 years a guy could learn something. His boss was even in the dark when America started to work on the rocket to the moon. That's right, he was the one who helped edit and update the plans for the rocket. If Russia found out he would flip, not that America didnt want to see that happen. So he pretended to be a 'know-nothing' obnoxious idiot, made the others feel better inside. Only Canada knew of the real America, it was one side he showed to very few.

When everybody started to talk about the global warming people noticed that America didn't butt in or say his stupid comments out loud. They also noticed that he looked more tiered than usual.

'Must be the bad economy.' what else could cause him to act like this? England was the most worried of them all. America did used be his colony so he did have a soft spot for the boy. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notepad and scribbled something on it, then passed it over to America. America took the paper warily and read it.

**"Are you ok, economy got you down?" **he wrote a reply and passed it back to England.

**"No just tired, must have had a rough morning." **England frowned at the response, but nodded. Soon it was America's turn to speak, he stood up carefully. Some nations gave him annoyed looks for taking so long.

"I would like to start this off b-" America stopped short, no one noticed he was trembling.

"Something wrong, comrade?"

America breathed and pushed the searing headache to the back of his mind, "No, I'm fine!" He snapped, "Just hade a rough morning that's all."

He started again, "So I thinks that it would be awesome if we had a giant hero that was fueled on burgers-"

"Oh not that again!" England spoke up, how many times had America come up with that idea! America frowned, "But its a totally amazing idea, you just didn't let me finish."

Scoff, "_Yes America im sure burger fulled hero's are an amazing idea_."

"But it is you just ha-*cough!*" America started to cough, a lot. England raised an eyebrow. Suddenly blood splattered on the table, America was coughing up blood! Many countries stood up startled. Two big dark patches slowly formed on America's shirt. He fell over, clutching himself in pain.

"America?" England stood from his chair and raced over to the fallen nation. Blood littered the floor as he coughed it all up, he was trembling from pain.

"Make it stop, please make it stop!" He muttered over and over. The doors to the conference room were flung open and a short man entered the room.

"Sir, accendere la tv!" The man spoke in Italian. Japan, being the closest one to the remote grabbed it and turned on the power. The screen flicked to life as all the nations gasped in horror. Both the Twin Towers were on fire. People were screaming, running for their lives, or trying to get a look up at the ruined towers.

"Plane, hit, people die, suicide bombers, NO DONT JUMP!" Screamed America as he started crying. Shock made its way onto the world. This was a terrorist attack. Germany and Russia were the first to recover, the immediately took action.

"Italy go get an ambulance, China go get some medical supplies, Japan keep watching incase something happens!" Ordered Germany. Russia grabbed America in his arms and carried him over to the table where he placed the injured country on it. China came back quickly with medical supply's and handed them to Germany, but as he was wrapping the wounds up America let out a pained scream.

"What happened!" Yelled Germany.

"The pentagon was just crashed into by a plane!"

Germany cursed under his breath. England, Canada, and France were fighting Russia, trying to get past the giant nation to see America.

"Let me see my brother!" Canada yelled as he tried to push back Russia with no effect. England had Russia's hand on his arm, "Let me go, I want to see America!" "Let me past here Russia I demand to see Amerique at once!" Russia just shook his head at their demands, "We need to give him medical treatment, da."

America let out another pained scream. He was thrashing around now so Germany had to get some of the other nations to hold him down. He was crying worse than ever and blood was lying next to his head as he coughed it up. He was not in pain from the attack, it was his citizens. So many of his children dying.

Japan screamed, "The South Tower collapsed!" It was 9:59 am in New York. Some girl nations fainted, some others started to cry along side with America. Russia had a look of pity on his face as he stared at America. He might of wanted this before but times had changed. Sure he still had his rivalry with him and wanted him to be weak but not like this. Russia did not want America's innocent children to be hurt along the way, no one deserved that.

"Russia I need your help, get over here and hold down America!" Germany broke into Russia's thoughts. He was supposed to stop Canada, England, and France from going to America but they had collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Russia went over to Germany and swiftly grabbed both America's wrist in one hand and his ankles in the other, holding down the struggling nation. Germany quickly finished patching America up, stopping the bleeding momentarily.

Suddenly Japan yelled, "The North Tower!" and was responded by America screaming and blood going through the bandages. Russia held down America again while Germany wrapped him up in bandages. It was 10:27 am in New York city. Italy came running into the room.

"Ve~I couldnt find an ambulance, but I found a hospital. Follow me!" Russia took America in his arms and followed Italy. Germany and America's brothers soon followed with almost the rest of the world on their tail. They made it to a hospital soon after and demanded a room immediately which was happily granted after lots of arguing and Italy translating. America was soon placed on a buggy and rolled into the emergency room.

* * *

**Germany:**

Germany sighed and leaned against the wall. This was going by to fast, everything was. He didn't know America much, most of its was from the world wars, but he had always had a soft spot for the young nation. America was young and non experienced as he grew up but somehow he managed to become one of the world's most powerful countries.

'Heh, maybe there is something we just don't know about him?'

**Russia:**

Russia was sitting in the waiting room, his eyes glued to the tv. He was the one of the only few there, everyone else went to go see America or go back to their countries to tighten security. Russia just stayed, unmoving. The fall of the Twin Towers brought memories back from the Cold war that ended not to long ago. One stood out in particular.

_It was cold, colder than even Russia could handle. America stood in front of him, eyes blazing. They both were in about three feet of snow but that did not make their eye's leave each other. Russia spoke first._

_"You are foolish comrade." America snarled._

_"I would be if I ever gave up to you!" _

_As America said this Russia laughed, "Oh really well imagine what I will do to your people once im done with you." He took small steps towards America who stood his ground. That angered Russia. "I will burn your city's, destroy your capital, I will make the lives of innocents pay."America looked horrified but Russia continued, "You can not run from me America for if you do," Russia placed his pipe under America's chin, "I will tear you down." _

_And he swung. _

Russia jerked out of that memory gasping for breath. Whatever happened to America, Russia knew it would scare him for life.

**China:**

He never really knew the western nation. He always thought he was a immature, stupid kid. Well everyone was a kid to him, but America was the youngest of all. China stood outside, looking at the beautiful Italian scenery before him. Birds chirped and the wind sang. how could it be so peaceful here when it was hell on earth in America. He could just imagine the destruction that was going on there this moment. Loved ones must be devastated, children crying for their mothers and fathers. China may be old but it was not wisdom that he had.

It was understanding.

**Italy:**

Italy was foolish at times, but in hardships he was different. This Italy had a sour look on his face that you might see on Romano, his twin brother. He looked young but he was defiantly older than America, so he new things. Bad things. But this, this was so beyond for a young nation like America. He was like him, so full of life. It was inconsolable that someone would do this to him. Italy clenched his fist, the person who did this to America would pay.

**England, France, Canada:**

"B-brother, you will be alright." Canada said goodbye to the unconscious America as he, France, and England left his room. They had been in there for almost a good three hours until the nurse had asked them to leave. They had a job to. Canada turned to England and France who were both looking at the floor with tears in their eyes. He also was crying, who would not be if your brother almost died.

"I should have seen this coming."

Both eyes were on England, "I saw him tiered and beaten today, I should have warned somebody." France put a hand on England's shoulder, surprisingly he didn't shove it off.

"You couldnt of, no one saw it coming."

"But I could have!" At that very moment England burst into tears. France removed his hand only to come back with a full force hug. He ran his hand through England's hair, "It's ok Angleterre, everything will be ok." Canada started to sniffle to, France noticed this and held out his arm.

"Come here Canada." Canada gladly accepted and they all three cried together.

**Japan:**

America was his friend. His best and about only friend. he had stood next to him and showed him the ways of the world. Japan was mighty grateful of that. Now somebody had gone and stabbed his friend in the back. America his friend was in massive agony. Yes he might of gone and did Pearl Harbor on him, but America forgave him. This though, oh this was much worse. This was the lives of innocent civilians, Pearl Harbor was only military. These innocents had done absolute nothing to deserve this death upon them.

Japan would make them suffer. America deserved it.

* * *

America woke groggly up. He turned his head to one side and opened his eyes carefully to discover that he was in a hospital!

'What the!' He jerked up in his bed but yelped as pain flooded into him. Why was he in a hospital, why was he in so much pain? America looked down and discovered that his torso was covered up in badages.

'Oh...' realization struck him like a speeding bullet and he slouched down back into the bed. The Twin Towers, terrorist attack, his children. Dead. Tears welled up into America's eyes. 3,000. 3,000 of his citizens had to pay the price for what he was trying to do. Trying to help the world. A door opened and closed but America did not hear it. That is until a tapping could be felt on his arm. He looked up.

"We are truly sorry America~aru." China stood with all the other of the G8. Russia, England, Germany, France, Japan, China, Italy, and Canada were all in front of his bed, soft smiles and frowns graced their faces. Some of them looked like they had been crying, England and Canada the worse.

"Ve~ we are going to find out who did this."

A tear fell down America's cheek, "Thanks."

It was all he could say.

* * *

"Did you see the paper?"

America shook his head, almost nothing was being aloud to him in the hospital. England handed him his. It only took America about five seconds to understand what was written. His eyes sparkeled with joy.

"Those people that crashed the plane into Philadelphia, they are true hero's." Tears started to fall down his face.

"Yes, yes they are. I will remember them forever."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I was really in the mood and so I wrote this. Kinda might start a thing were I write about important things in American history. I'm thinkin about writin next Martin Luthor King Jr. He's one of my fav figures in history! I will write one more chapter on this describing 2010 and Osama Bin Laden's death. **

**This is a tribute to all those who died in the 2001 September 11th terrorist attack. GOD BE WITH YOU ALL ^O^**

**THANKS!:D**

Sir, accendere la tv = Sir, turn on the tv


	2. Twin Towers pt2

**~11 years later~ **

Just another world meeting for America. But maybe this time it would not be because today was the tenth anniversary of the Twin Towers falling.

America was excited, not only that, he was thrilled! He had brought justice to those who died. Last May Osama Bin Laden was killed for his crimes against The United States of America. Obama (it sometimes gave America the creeps of how similar their names were) had carried out a covert operation to kill Osama and they succeeded. Once America had heard the news he jumped for joy and literally (quite literally) gave the president a bear hug!

America checked his watch, SHOOT HE WAS LATE! He quickly jumped into some pants and raced out the door. Good thing that the conference was being held near his house, it was good running distance. He barreled through the doors, startling everybody. A smile was on his face as everybody looked at him, but it quickly vanished as he saw their expressions. No one was happy. At. All.

All eyes turned back to the speaker at the podium. He was tall with brown skin and black short hair. His eyes were a brown color also.

'The color of mud.' America thought. The nation at the podium spoke."Well, well I was not expecting you here today. "

Afghanistan. America seethed inside, why did that son of a b**** come here after ten years of hiding. Never once had that guy showed up at a meeting, until now.

**"**Well don't just sta-"

"What are you doing here you slimy bastard!" Slowly a dark aurora had evolved around America. The tension in the room was so high that even Italy could see it who was quietly hiding behind Germany. He gritted his teeth as Afghanistan only laughed. "What can you do to me, you are just a foolish little boy."All the nation's jaws dropped. NO HE DIDNT JUST INSULT AMERICA THE WORLD SUPERPOWER! Afghanistan suddenly flew off the ground as America punched him in the face.

**Rule number one**: never insult a VERY pissed of America.

**Results**: a VERY bad beating or...worse (unable to describe).

Afghanistan recovered enough to grab his gun and shoot America in the shoulder. America let out a string of Russian curses. Russia smiled and inwardly cheered, he was proud that he had such an influence on the younger nation. Afghanistan was about to shoot America again but America got there first, punching him in the stomach as he keeled over. Taking the upper hand America grabbed Afghanistan who was gasping for breath and slammed him against the wall making him drop his gun. America took out his own and placed it on the struggling nation's temple.

"You kill 3,000 of my citizens, come here, insult my country, ME and you expect to get away from this?"

"America enough of this!" A bullet hole appeared right next to Germany's head. America placed the gun back on Afghanistan. He glowered at the other blonde nation, "Shut up!"

"Aw, is little America mad?" America smiled crookidy, startling Afghanistan, "I'm not the only one celebrating something, " Afghanistan paled slightly, " In May I will be celebrating something to, isnt that right?"

A hand appeared an America's shoulder.

"America this will solve nothing."

America knew that voice to well, he twisted his head to glare at England while said nation only had a look of pity. But to whom?

England continued, "Do you really want to honor the memories of the dead by shooting him, "He pointed to Afghanistan, "You already got justice by killing Osama Bin Laden, but is it really necessary to take it out on another?"

"Thrilling speech England, "Afghanistan spoke up, sarcasm laced deeply in his voice as he smiled slyly up at the English nation, "How long did it take you to come up with that one?" He was pushed suddenly back and fell to the ground, landing with a 'oof'. America stood over him putting his gun back into the holster strapped secretly behind his bomber jacket. "Iggy's (England: hey don't call me that!) right you aren't worth it."

Afghanistan sat dumbstruck as America nodded to the rest of the room and left. Why didn't that fool kil him, didnt he scare America enough by killing 3,000 of his citizens? That was enough to push a normal guy off the edge...but America wasnt normal.

"Afghanistan, "He turned to look at Germany who was surrounded by the rest of the G8.

"I think we need to have a little talk."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**-In April 2011, President Obama ordered a covert operation to kill or capture bin Laden. On May 2, 2011, the White House announced that U.S. Navy SEALs had carried it out, killing him in his Abbottabad, Pakistan compound.- **

**Thank you all for the comments and if you want to give me a topic to write please just send me a review or comment! **

**P.S. I am going to put the other ideas on a differnt story. Its called American Moments.  
**

**Oh ya and when I said 'the color of mud' I was not trying to insult anybody. I was just trying to describe.**

**PEACE!;D**


End file.
